I'll Be There
by Browlax
Summary: What happens when a professor gets angry about two friends spending time together? Reference: SonictheChristianHedgie


_It was a summer morning, the moon glistening, along with the stars in the skies. Earth was spinning around & around, miles & miles away. A ship that sat in outer space traveled along the skies in space._

Dr. Robotnik sat in his scientific lab, rubbing his forehead in stress. He was tired of his creation, Shadow the Hedgehog, spending time with his grand-daughter, Maria Robotnik. "I wish I never let Maria meet my creation", the doctor mumbled, "it was a complete failure."

Dr. Robotnik walked out of the lab, on his way to look for Maria & Shadow. He peeked around the corner of her bedroom's door, watching them share their thoughts and giggle. That all almost made him want to vomit, vomit disgust indeed. Now, all he needed to do was to grab Maria so he could have a talk with her. "Maria?", the dark hedgehog asked.

"Yes, Shadow?", the blonde girl replied.

"Do you ever want to see what it's like down on planet Earth? I know you sit in this ship every single day twenty-four seven, along with your grandfather, & I just wondered if you'd like to visit it one day.", he wondered. "Actually", she responded, "I would like to see what it's like down there on

Earth, and you're right, it can be boring up here. I wonder what the people would be like, & what it's like to be there, basically."

"Oh.", Shadow added, crossing his red-streaked arms. Dr. Robotnik knocked on the wall, catching the two's attention. He walked in, kicked Shadow out of his position, & grabbed Maria's shoulder. "Maria, I'd like to have a little word with you." "Okay, grandfather.", she replied with a gloomy look on her face. Shadow moaned in pain, & a large, dark blue bruise was displayed in his gut area. Maria yearned to help him, but her grandfather refused to let her go.

_'That was very rude to do to him'_, she thought to herself as she felt sorry for the hedgehog. The doctor walked into his lab, forcing Maria to go along with him, & pulled out two, leathery seats for them to sit in. They sat in each chair, glaring at each other. He took a deep breath, getting ready to speak. "Maria, everyday I notice you & Shadow spend too much time with each other, & I believe it's time for you two to take a break.", he sighed.

"We don't spend too much time toge-", Maria tried to respond, but her grandfather cut her off. "Don't have an attitude with me, young lady. You DO spend too much time with him." She sighed, trying to hold her anger in. She knew she NEVER spent her whole time with Shadow, but if she did, she wouldn't regret it.

Shadow peeked around the corner, quietly, holding his stomach as he felt the pain.

"Grandfather", she started, "I don't spend too much time with Shadow. I'm trying to make him feel comfortable around this ship because he's my friend, & why can't you respect that?!" Hearing her words, Dr. Robotnik's face turned red in anger. "MARIA! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH THAT CRAP, & SO RESPECT THAT OR BE ADDICTED TO THAT FAKE ROBOT!"

The girl's blue eyes began to fill up with tears after she was yelled at. They ran down her face, each one plopping onto the tiled-floor as she left the lab. Before she ran into her room, Shadow went into it quickly to prevent being caught from his over-hearing. "MARIA!", the doctor shouted, running out of his lab, "YOU GET BACK HERE AT THIS INSTANT!" She refused, & instead tried to find a hiding place where he couldn't find her.

"Out of my way, hedgehog!", he commanded Shadow, shoving him to the wall, trying to find Maria. "Come out, Maria, or you'll NEVER see Shadow AGAIN!", he threatened, throwing her stuff across the room, bent down.

'_Please help me!, _Maria thought to herself, sobbing quietly as possible.

"STOP!", the doctor heard a dark voice shout, turning around to see what was behind him. Shadow. He was standing up, holding his left hand on his stomach, clencing his right fist. His veins were visible in a light blue color, & his breathing was insane. He was furious.

"YOU listen to me doctor.", Shadow started, squinting his crimson eyes at Dr. Robotnik, "Quit treating me & Maria like crap! I'm getting injured often, & I can't stand it. And I heard the entire conversation between you & her. I'm not a robot...I'm a hedgehog. Also, me & Maria DON'T spend too much time together, so why won't you respect it all? Huh? Get a LIFE, you faker!"

The doctor's eyes squinted more & more during each sentence. He clenched both fists & prepared to talk back to the angry hedgehog. "Shadow! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS DRAMA! Maria, you're grounded, & Shadow, I'm locking you inside an empty room, & therefore, you two won't EVER find your way back to each other!", he claimed.

Maria tried to reach out her hand to grab Shadow's, but he was picked up by Dr. Robotnik. They both glared at each other, & she cried as she saw her grandfather carry him out of her bedroom. She slammed the bedroom's door, stomping to the far-back wall, sitting against it. She was very solitary without Shadow there to socialize with her, & she missed that. A lot.

She began to hate her grandfather for what he has done, & sighed every time she thought of the word 'doctor'. Has she really hated someone she was related to? Maria wishes she hadn't, but when something terrible affects her, caused by someone, she begins to loathe them for what they've done.

A few days fly by, & Maria's room stayed quiet & solitary. She kept thinking about Shadow, All day & all night. Those crimson eyes glistened when Maria was around. His crimson streaks that covered his body, & the snow white fur that covered his chest had always attracted her. To Maria, Shadow had wonderful beauty for a hedgehog.

Shadow sat in the empty room he remained in, not hearing Maria's high-pitched voice for several days, alone. His pain Dr. Robotnik caused was gone, but his wounds were still visible. He hated this punishment he went through, but it wasn't his fault or Maria's. The doctor did it to himself, along with his cruel actions.

Shadow looked up, noticing a air vent cracked open. He tried to find a way to get up into it, & he did. The solution was a metal ladder, sitting near the vent. He quietly crept to it, right in front of it. He placed his right foot on the first step, letting each foot take turns, like a pattern. As he got to the top one, he lifted himself to the vent, climbing into it.

Shadow crawled through the many passages, trying to find light, & one of them lead the way. He pursued into that passage, & he finally found the room he was looking for. He quietly cracked open the door that covered the exit, making his way out. He had to jump out of it, which wasn't a problem to him. Shadow leaped down, landing on his two feet, catching Maria's attention.

She began to cry...cry tears of joy. "Oh Shadow!", she said quietly, "Come here!" Shadow did as she said, running towards Maria. "I missed you. Give me a hug!", she claimed, still quietly, reaching out her arms. All Shadow did was walk up to her, reaching out his arms, un-easy.

Maria wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him, still crying a tidbit. Shadow was still un-easy, but accepted the hug by wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled her head into his furry chest. "Thank you for standing up for me, Shadow.", she added in.

He smiled. "I'll be there."...


End file.
